soufuu
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: Mi historia no inicia todavía Y con ansias ya quiero empezarla a escribir Es la experiencia de vivir La suave calidez Del viento me impulsa a intentarlo.


Ola Chicas! Bueno aquí les vengo a dejar un nuevo fic de mi creación… ahora mismo también estoy trabajando en uno Alpha Y Fey~ bueno sin más Espero que les gustes~

Cancion: Soufuu (Kimi ni todoke II)

Pareja: KyoTen

Video de la Canción: (Cantada en español) http:/ . com /watch?v= fmtitFjZekE&feature= plcp (quítenle los espacios o pueden buscarla en Youtube poniendo "Soufuu - Sawakaze (Emanuel Santiago) Fan Doblaje Argentino - Adaptacion de MarianneBoss"

~Soufuu~ KyoTen

Una Noche, ni tan fría, ni tampoco tan cálida, pero la mirada ámbar de cierto chico de cabellos azules, recorrió rápidamente su habitación, y tras encontrar lo que buscaba en su mesa de noche, surco una leve sonrisa…

"_Tsurugi-kun!" _

Tras recordar aquella voz pronunciar su nombre, las mejillas del muchacho tomaron un tono rosa juguetón. Pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tomando el pequeño cuaderno que tenía en la mesa de noche, se recostó levemente sobre la cama y abrió el cuaderno, topándose con hojas en blanco, que recorrió rápidamente con la mirada… y sin darse cuenta, cayó en los brazo de Morfeo… pero con una imagen en su cabeza, de cierto castaño, su sonrisa, y ese leve sonrojo que solamente cuando le sonreía cubría sus mejillas morenas…

-Tenma… -susurro entre sueños…

_**Soñando con ~las páginas en blanco**__**  
**__**De mi libro que espero llenar**__**  
**__**Con mis recuerdos junto a ti**_

Allí se encontraba el… Tsurugi Kyousuke, abrazando sobreprotectoramente al chico que ya desde hace muchas noches le roba sus sueños. Ambos sonreían muy abiertamente.

¿Pero que estaba sucediendo?, era uno de los pensamiento de Kyousuke, al ver que sus rostros comenzaban demasiado, pero ¿Por qué se izo esa pregunta?, pues aunque había aceptado de que no dejaba de pensar en el castaño, este no admitía los sentimientos más fuertes que tenia por el niño de sus sueños. Y aunque sabía que cuando veía a Tenma cerca de Kariya o Taiyo, le entraban unas ganas enormes de matar a ambos chicos, que no eran muy normales de un amigo, este chico seguía escondiendo y negando sus sentimientos…

_Tsurugi…_

Allí esta, la voz de castaño, llamándolo suavemente, llenándolo de nervios, mariposas, nauseas, tranquilidad…

_Tsurugi…Despierta…  
_

Tenma estaba allí, viendo dormir plácidamente a Kyousuke.

-¿y si lo bes…?- tras aquel pensamiento que no alcanzo a terminar, izo que un gran sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en besarlo? Yuuichi le había pedido que desertara a su hermano, mientras él iba y volvía, suspiro…

-Tsurugi…- Susurro levemente, mientras movía suavemente al chico, sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas, cuando vio a Kyousuke moverse levemente y fruncir el seño- Tsurugi… despierta…-susurro esta vez mas cerca de la cara del muchacho, y esto si funciono, pero Tenma no lo noto, y cerró los ojos frustrado, dejando salir un suave suspiro, mientras los orbes ámbares, comenzaban a abrirse sigilosamente, encontrándose con la cara de Tenma, cosa que extraño al chico de cabellos azulados… –Porque me… -comenzó a decir, inconscientemente- Ena…

-¿Matsukze?...-hablo, sin creerse que Tenma se encontraba allí, en su cuarto a solo centímetros de su cara, pero Tenma al oír esa voz, miro sorprendido a Kyousuke, ambas mirada se encontraron, ambos cuerpo fueron invadidos por un sentimiento de deceso, "un beso", pero ambos chicos se pudieron controlar, Tenma se alejo rápidamente de Kyousuke, pero tenía un sonrojo invasivo en su cara, mientras tanto Kyousuke, se sentó en su cama, también tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada del castaño, mientras que este tenía la mirada en el piso…

-¿Qué fue eso?-pensaron ambos… aun Tenma ya sabía la respuesta, Kyousuke seguía negado rotundamente de que sentía algo más que amistada por Tenma…

-¿O no?-ese pensamiento que Kyousuke tubo, izo un caos, que lo izo fruncir el seño…

-¿Tsu…Tsurugi?

-Ahora No _Tenma_… quiero estar solo…

Kyousuke cerró los ojos, pero no se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa, Tenma se encontraba ahora, mas rojo que un tomate maduro, intentando de pronunciar palabra, pero el que Kyousuke lo allá llamado por su nombre… lo había tomado desprevenido, y sus pierna flaquearon, haciendo que callera de espalda, y tras caer, su cabeza choco fuertemente contra el piso. El fuerte ruido, izo que Kyousuke abriera sus ojos, encontrándose con el castaño, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente…

-¿Ten… ¡Tenma!

_¿Por qué siempre lo negué?...según Yuuichi, por miedo… pero si no hubiera sido por esa mañana, no creo que nunca me hubiera percatado de ese sentimiento… _

_**Mi historia no~ inicia todavía**__**  
**__**Y con ansias ya quiero empezarla a escribir**__**  
**__**Es la experiencia de vivir**__**  
**__**La suave calidez**__**  
**__**Del viento me impulsa a intentarlo.**_

_Aquí vamos nuevamente, desde que me di cuenta de "esto"… la relación con Tenma no ha sido la misma, es más difícil hablarle… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

Kyousuke suspiro ya cansado, este día no podía estar peor que antes, primero, por el ataque de "celos" (según Kirino y Shindou) que tuvo cuando Taiyo había ido a ver a Tenma en la hora de almuerzo… el solo recordar la pregunta que ambos chicos le hicieron después de regañar a Tenma…

"_-Venga Tusrugi… ¿acaso estas casado con Tenma?- Rio el pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del de orbes ámbares, que se atoro con el jugo que tomaba, al escuchar esa pregunta… _

_-¿Por… Por qué dices eso?- pregunto nerviosamente Kyousuke y desviando la mirada de los orbes jades y castaños que lo miraban, después ambas miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron…_

_-Como capitán… te digo… deja de ser tan celoso Tsurugi, eso alejara de Tenma más de ti… _

_-Además un ataque de celos, porque un amigo lo vino a ver… ¿Cómo?... ¿acaso lo ves como rival?... jejeje… tu silencio y actos lo dicen todo~" _

¿Qué silencio y que actos?... el estaba actuado como siempre ¿no?, lo segundo, fue casi matar a balonazo limpio a Kariya, tras ver como había botado a Tenma en la práctica, el castaño por un largo rato estuvo en banca por un dolor en su pie derecho y fue en ese lapsus de Tiempo que él, intento un acto de Homicidio contra el cabellos Teñido de ese chico Bipolar, Siendo apoyado por unas cuantas porras de Midori… y lo tercero… que es lo más decepcionante para el… es que se la habia olvidado que HOY…si JUSTO HOY… era el cumpleaños de Tenma… Ahora todo calzaba… el por qué Taiyo lo había venido haber… Dios se sentía un Gusano…

Dejo salir otro suspiro, y miro a su alrededor, ya no había nadie en los camarines, rápidamente entro a las duchas y se limpio, salió vistió y tomo sus pertenencia para salir del lugar, una vez fuera, vio la hora, pero algo más interesante le llamo la atención… en la entrada de la escuela, en uno de los muros se encontraba recargado Tenma… con la mirada en el piso… una suave brisa izo presencia, llenando de valor al chico de cabellos azules, quien se acercó normalmente hacia Tenma.

-Hey- le llamo suavemente, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara y sonriera suavemente.

-Tardaste Mucho Tsurugi… -regaño Tenma al de cabello azulado, quien se sorprendió por lo que había dicho el chico y al parecer este se percato- El capitán me dijo que tu le habías dicho que te esperara ¿no?...

Kyousuke, miro incrédulo y sorprendido a Tenma, pero después se relajo, mientras otra brisa, pero esta vez mas cálida los envolvió, y suavemente sonrió…

-Claro… Perdona… Tenma…

Tras aquellos Tenma se sonrojo y dirigió nuevamente su mirada al suelo, pero Kyousuke rio, cosa que llamo la atención del castaño, quien levanto su mirada, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de Kyousuke, quien lo miraba de manera diferente…

-¿Tsu…Tsurugi? –Fue lo único que pudo decir, o mejor dicho preguntar, la manera en la que Kyousuke se comportaba últimamente le extrañaba y también gustaba e atraía mas…

-Dime Kyousuke…

_**En mis manos tomaré**__**  
**__**Las tuyas, no te soltaré**__**  
**__**Quisiera conocer tu hermoso corazón**__**  
**__**Y eso sentimientos que hay en ti**__**  
**__**El verte sonreír me importa más**__**  
**__**Pues tu sonrisa puede iluminar**__**  
**__**Todo el mundo, si, en él te encuentras tú**__**  
**_

Tenma en estos momentos estaba Feliz y confundido, por la actitud de su amigo… ambos caminaban tomado de las manos, mientras Tenma seguía como buen niño a Kyousuke quien lo guiaba, ¿hacia dónde?... no lo sabía, pero muy pronto lo descubriría… pero en esos momentos, lo que más disfrutaba era el contacto que tenia con la mano del de cabellos azules, era cálido, y acogedor, no quería soltarse, por eso apretó más fuertemente la mano, cosa que llamo la atención del peli azul quien, sonrió he inconscientemente al igual que Tenma entrelazaron sus dedos… haciendo el agarre mas fuerte, cálido, reconfórtale, y especial…

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Tenma fue al lugar donde Kyousuke lo había llevado, Se encontraban en el nuevo parque de atracciones.

-¿Pero…como?-Tenma miro un poco preocupado a Kyousuke, pero este simplemente lo guio a uno de los juegos…

-No Creo que a Yuuichi le importe haber usado su boleto… -fue el pensamiento de Kyousuke al entrar a la casa de los espejos…

Y así estuvieron por un largo rato, viendo a cual atracción entrar, riendo, los dos juntos, ignorado el cómo se iban acercando cada vez más el uno y el otro, dejándose llevar y liberando un poco, solo un poco ese sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro, sonriendo solamente para el otro, y ahora se encontraban de vuelta en las calles, en dirección a la casa de Kyousuke, quien había convencido a Tenma de pasar la Noche allí, ya que era muy tarde… pero no sin antes avisar a Aki y el por qué se encontraba afuera a esas horas de la casa… pero ambos agradecían que mañana era sábado…

-Tsur…Digo… Ky-Kyousu-ke… -el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, mientras hacia el agarre de las manos aun mas fuerte- Gr-Gracias… -ahora miro a Kyousuke y le sonrió, haciendo sonrojar al de cabello azulados… quien… acerco su rostro al de Tenma y beso, suavemente la mejilla del chico.

Aquel acto sorprendió al, de cabellos castaño, pero antes de volver a preguntar algo, Kyousuke se puso en marcha, comenzando a jalar de la mano de castaño, qué aun seguían entrelazadas… ambos tenían un gran sonrojo en sus caras y a la vez una sonrisa…

_**Ahora soy... Un torpe enamorado**__**  
**__**Que no encuentra la forma para expresar**__**  
**__**Sus sentimientos hacia ti**_

Kyousuke se maldecía internamente, ya que después de aquel beso que le dio en la mejilla todo fue muy silencioso, ni él, ni Tenma hablaban o se intercambiaban palabras, además la noche no le ayudo de mucho… ya que Tenma se encontraba allí, a solo un abrazo de distancia, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de plaza 1½, y aunque Kyousuke no lo noto, ninguno de los dos pudo irse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos de Luz comenzaban a hacer presencia en la habitación de Kyousuke, y ambos chicos al percatarse de eso, decidieron levantarse, inconsciente de que el otro hacia lo mismo, ambas manos terminaron unidas nuevamente, y fue en ese momento en que ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

_**La suave calidez**____**  
**__**Del viento me anima a confesarlo.**_

_Esos ojos azules metalizados siempre me han gustado, desde que los vi por primera vez… además siempre me ha encantado esa sonrisa de inocencia que tiene… _

-Tenma…-susurro levemente Kyousuke, comenzando a acotar la distancia entre ambos, Tenma hacia lo mismo, pero en ningún momento ambos apartaron sus miradas…

-Kyousuke…Yo… -Kyousuke vio como Tenma cerraba lentamente sus ojos, mientras un sonrojo hacia parecencia, ante esta pequeña imagen, Kyousuke sonrió, antes de por fin, besar los labios del chico de cabellos castaños.

Un beso suave que demostraba y expresaba todo lo que en esos momentos ambos chicos sentían… que de apoco comenzó hacerse más demandante, ambos se separaron escasos centímetros, para recuperar el aire… ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez estas tenían un destello de deseó… y volvieron a besarse, pero este beso era mas de deseo y pasión, mas demandante que antes…

_**No me pienso acobardar**__**  
**__**No mostraré debilidad**__**  
**__**Pues quiero conocer tu puro corazón**__**  
**__**Y esa inocencia que hay en ti**_

La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas hacia la habitación de Kyousuke, caía sobre ambos cuerpos desnudos, que se demostraban el amor que se tenía, entre gemidos de placer y suspiros de los mismo, pequeños palabras susurradas llegaban como una canción a los oídos de ambos, "Te amo" era lo que más se repetía, pero ambos podían expresarse mejor con las carisias, ya que el amor que se tenían, no podía decirse en palabras, ambos cuerpos sudados, eran recorridos por las manos del otro, besos iban y venían, cada vez los gemidos y suspiros de placer iban en aumento, llegando al clímax de ambos cuerpos, después de que ambos soltaran un gran suspiro, el cuerpo del peli azulado cayó a un lado del castaño, mientras depositaba suaves besos en la cara de este…

_**Estos recuerdos que hay en mi interior**__**  
**__**Se han vuelto en mi determinación**__**  
**__**De intentar cumplir tus sueños**_

Ya han pasado unos cuantos años, y la relación de Kyousuke y Tenma, como toda relación, ha tenido bajos y latos, pero ahora pasaba un momento crítico… ¿El por qué?, Kyousuke, encontró un examen médico del castaño (aunque no sabía en concreto de que se trataba), y este al intentar de pedirle "calmadamente" al castaño una explicación, terminaron discutiendo fuertemente.

Kyosuke suspiro, mientras miraba la puerta del departamento que compartía con Tenma, sabía que había sido demasiado duro, y un estúpido al encararlo de esa manera tan Fría y dictatorial, pero estaba arrepentido… así que saco las llaves y abrió la puerta lentamente, con miedo miro en todas las direcciones, pero no se encontró con nadie, pero unos pequeños sollozos le llamaron la atención, rápidamente siguió el sonido, llegando al baño, y escucho a Tenma Vomitar, mientras este lloraba, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta… y amabas miradas volvieron a encontrarse…

_**Por eso ahora tus manos tomaré**__**  
**__**Y juro que ya no te soltaré**__**  
**__**Quisiera conocer tu hermoso corazón**__**  
**__**Y eso sentimientos que hay en ti**_

-Kyousuke…-susurro Tenma como pudo, mientras veía que Kyousuke lo abrazaba suavemente…

-Lo Siento…

Eso basto, para que Tenma lo abrazara fuertemente y soltara el llanto, diciéndolo "idiota" y otros insultos, pero después el llanto ceso, Kyousuke se separo solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos a Tenma… este estaba sonrojado, y nervioso…

-¿Me dirás de que era ese examen?-hablo serenamente Kyousuke, mientras Tenma se tensaba y simplemente asistía, Kyousuke sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a acariciarles los cabellos a Tenma, para relajarlo pero…

-Estoy embarazado… ¿extraño no? - tras decir aquello, Tenma le dedico una de sus sonrisas a Kyousuke, mientras que este estaba en Shock Total, miraba incrédulo a Tenma mientras intentaba decir algo coherente… pero…

-¿Cu…Cuanto?-Tenma lo miro un tanto extrañado…

-¿3…meses?-tras decir aquello, Kyousuke abrazo al castaño, pero no sin antes besarlo, Tenma simplemente estaba sorprendido, pero correspondió el abrazo del su novio, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, lagrimas de felicidad, que llegaron junto a su gran sonrisa de tranquilidad, la única sonrisa que podía solamente Kyousuke sacarle.

_Desde ese momento me di cuenta de algo, mi historia con Tenma recién estaba comenzando, y también me di de cuenta de otras cosa que…__  
_  
_**El verte sonreír me importa más**__**  
**__**Pues tu sonrisa puede iluminar**__**  
**__**Todo el mundo si en él te encuentras tú**_

_La sonrisa, de esas hermosas niñas que nacieron y la de Tenma, son las que me importa proteger…_

Unas risillas se escucharon por todo el departamento, cosa que llamo la atención de Tenma que se dirigió al lugar donde provenían esas risas, con un bebé en brazos, abrió la puerta de su alcoba encontrándose con dos niñas de unos 5 años, una de cabellos azulados y otra de cabellos castaños, quienes lanzaron una libreta lejos de ellas…

-¿Chicas que hacen? –pregunto Tenma, viendo a sus Hijas quienes sonreían nerviosamente…

-¡Nada mamá!-gritaron ambas, quienes se lanzaron contras la cama matrimonial de la alcoba, Tenma simplemente sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cara del bebé…

_Y… claro la sonrisa de nuestro nuevo niño… _

Kyousuke, abrió la puerta del apartamento, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, pero rápidamente fue Tacleado por las dos infantes, quienes comenzaron a besarlo…

-¡PAPÁ ERES UN IDIOTA!-le gritaron las dos niñas, quienes ahora le estiraban las mejillas a su padre…

Mientras esto ocurría, Tenma miraba el cuaderno que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y le dedicaba una sonrisa… la única sonrisa que podía dar cuando Kyousuke se encontraba cerca…

-Fin-

Por extrañas Razones, siempre que hago fic cortos, termina así… :3 no se la razón, pero espero que les allá Gustado


End file.
